Keepers of Stromgarde
The Keepers of Stromgarde is an Alliance side Heavy-RP guild. The idea of a guild based on defending Stromgarde was originally conceived in October 2005 on the RP-PVP server of Twisting Nether. In September 2006, a majority of the active Keepers decided to re-roll on Venture Co to get a better RP environment. On September 11th 2006, the Keepers of Stromgarde was established on Venture Co. with a total of 15 signatures. The information initially found in this entry came from the WoWWiki entry on the guild. Credit for the creation belongs to the individual(s) who designed that entry. History The Keepers of Stromgarde are an RP guild based around the lore of the first human nation of Stromgarde. The Keepers owe the alliegence to the Trollbane family, and its Prince Galen Trollbane. According to the lore of the regiment, Lord Jerome was commissioned with the task of reestablishing a regiment to defend the ailing city state of Stromgarde. He was to recruit men and women from all across Azeroth to pledge their loyalty to Stromgarde and its desoccupation. Initially, the main goal of early Keepers was indeed to grow an army by rallying former soldiers, inhabitants and sympathizers of Stromgarde. An army strong enough to aid Prince Galen Trollbane in a decisive assault against the unwanted ogre and Syndicate occupation and, at last, set Stromgarde free for its future reconstruction and glory. Seasons went by and now the Keepers were known as a sturdy and stable ramification of the Stromgarde armada. In charge of recruiting able soldiers and talented adventurers in the name of Stromgarde, the Keepers grew in numbers and in fame among the population of Arathi Highlands. People embraced their efforts with great hope and started to actively support their home army. It all seemed like this was the first step to an easy Stromgarde’s rise to its former power and greatness, but this climb was steeper than they ever imagined. The vile ogres and the scum from Alterac could be easily dispatched with a single well organized blow from the new Stromgarde militia, but a new card came into play. It has been rumored the Horde was after the legendary blade Trol'kalar. The Horde constant attacks against Stromgarde occupied niches proved to be more than a nuisance, together with the first two threats they managed to move the scale against the Keepers. Out numbered and out powered Prince Galen Trollbane himself issued a “Call of Arms” for the defense of the last bastion of the still standing Stromgarde. So far the seemly endless task of defending the Stromgarde Keep has been a successful yet bloody task. Currently the Keepers actively man and patrol the Keep (On the venture co server) and stop any horde from entering the Keep. Horde Within the Keep all horde are killed on sight and forced to run or spirit rez. The logic behind this policy is that the Keep is the home of the Keepers of Stromgarde and thus if your enemy enters your home you do not serve it milk and cookies. You beat your enemy to the ground and hope it remembers in future that your home is not a killing ground. The Keepers of Stromgarde are at war with the horde and will kill any horde they wish too. In the Keep the Keepers are mandated to actively kill all horde in the Keep and camp if necessary. The Keep is certainly not viable zone for questing if you are horde. To quote Lougin, an officer, "Its amazing the Horde believe they can quest in Arathi. The Keep is a No-Horde land and it will remain so." Rivalries Now everybody needs an enemy. The Keepers have two guilds horde side who they actively engage in Role-play and PVP with. These being Suncrown and Blacktooth Grin. Both horde guilds fit nicely into the Keepers role-play narrative and their hatred for the horde. Suncrown Smell like is an all blood elf guild and the betrayal by the Blood Elves of centuries old treaties with Stromgarde has earned the ire of the Keepers. The Blacktooth Grin follows the philosophy of the old Horde Clans and was once led by Rend Blackhand. Considering fuck that the Horde were ultimately responsible for the destruction of Stromgarde in the Second War, the Keepers wish to exact revenge and make sure the horde pay a heavy price for such transgressions.